That Night
by Neecie2023
Summary: My version of the events immediately following episode 2.05.


**My version of the events that took place following episode 2.05 and how Mackenzie found out about Mrs. Macbeth. Reviews are always welcome, enjoy!**

Will had left the building before she could even catch him. Mackenzie was worried, she didn't know how Will was going to deal with his father's death. She felt bad that she had pressed him to call his father, she knew that now he'd be feeling guilty about not doing it now. She thought of all the pain and raw emotions Will must be feeling now, he didn't deal well with emotions. She didn't want him to be alone tonight, she knew that he would drink too much and think too much. Mackenzie wanted to console him, to with be there for him, and make sure he knew that he was not alone.

oooo

Mackenzie made her way to his apartment, she didn't know exactly what she was going to do or say, just that she wanted to take his pain away. She asked the doorman just to let her up, she figured that if Will knew she was coming, he would tell her not to bother and that he was fine. She stood outside his door and just took a deep breath, she reminded herself that she needed to be strong, she needed to be strong for Will. She knocked on the door.

"Mac, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought that you shouldn't be alone," Mac said as she looked at his tired blue eyes.

Before he could say anything, the door opens wider. "Who is it honey?" Nina said meeting Will at the door.

Mackenzie looked over, it was her, she called him honey. It was like a stab right to the heart and she froze for a moment. Why did she assume he would be alone? Why did she come here.

"Mac, nice to see you," Nina said with a part smug, part guilty look on her face.

Mac didn't look up, she didn't respond to Nina, "I'm sorry, I should go."

Before she could turn away, Will said, "Nina, can you please just give us a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be in the bedroom," Nina said running her hand down his arm as she walked away.

She would be waiting in his bedroom, another twist of the knife, Mackenzie felt.

Will stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Mackenzie didn't know what to say, but she looked at him and saw the pain and the guilt in his eyes. This isn't what she wanted, she came here to console him, not to cause him more pain. She decided that she needed to be strong, stronger than she's ever been even with her heart bleeding from the stab she had just received.

"Mac, I'm sorry."

"No Will, I am sorry, you just lost your father and I came here to console you. I know that he did some unspeakable things to you Will, but I know that you are still hurting. I just didn't want you to be alone, I was worried that you would drink too much and take who knows what to dull the pain. I came here to help Will, not to cause you more pain, or make you feel guilty, or whatever it is I see in your eyes."

"Mac."

"No Billy, I mean Will," she corrected quickly, feeling that the nickname was no longer appropriate. "Look, I am glad that you aren't alone and I am sorry about your father, and I've made arrangements to have Elliott and Sloan fill in for the next few days. Take all the time you need Will and know that you're not alone. And for Godsake, stop worrying about the numbers and Twitter, Will." She went to step away and paused for a moment, really trying not to cry.

"Ask her to do me a favor Will and give you a hug, you've looked like you could really use one for weeks now.". And with that she walked away, she couldn't be there anymore.

Will watched her leave, he just stood there with tears in his eyes. Part of him wanted to run after her and wrap his arms around her, but he knew that he would completely breakdown and he couldn't deal with that, so he just closed his eyes. He waited a few moments before going back in, he really didn't want to have to deal with Nina and her questions about why Mac had stopped by. He hadn't even told her about his father yet, he didn't want to explain his history to her, she wasn't Mac.

oooo

Mac didn't know how she even got home, but she closed her door, slid down to the floor and completely broke down. She was glad that she had managed to stay strong for Will, but the stabbing pain she felt in her chest was almost too much to bear now. She sat there sobbing for quite some time until she felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

The end.


End file.
